Falcon
Falcon was a suspect in the murder investigation of his ex-girlfriend, alpha werewolf Annette Strong, in The Tree of Death (Case #15 of Supernatural Investigations), prior to which he appeared as a quasi-suspect in Weirder Stuff (Case #13 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Falcon is the 62-year-old former mentor of Chief Arrow. He has blue eyes, long gray hair, a mustache, a beard, wrinkles and a scar across his right cheek. He wears a gray vest under a faded brown shirt with two front pockets and a cobalt blue blazer. He also carries a rifle that is strapped to his back with a black strap. It is known that Falcon is right-handed, eats protein bars and uses hand warmers. Events of Criminal Case Weirder Stuff After discovering the identity of Rex Lane's killer, Chief Arrow and the player searched the set of Weirder Stuff for clues as to where Falcon was. They found markings on a tree that corresponded with a sequence of numbers. Per Hope, the numbers were location coordinates. Following the coordinates to a wooden structure, Chief Arrow and the player found Falcon, who pointed a crossbow at them. Before he would speak with the team, he demanded proof that Chief Arrow was really who he said he was. After Chief Arrow recalled a fireball trick that Falcon had taught him, the two hugged and caught up with each other. Chief Arrow then revealed that there were demons roaming the earth, and that they were following a lead that they were in league with werewolves. Falcon informed the team that demons lived in the Netherworld and that they were ruled by a queen from whom they drew their strength. He suggested that the demons had come to Earth to consume the planet's resources and informed them that a demon could cross into the world by two ways: if they were strong enough, or if they were summoned by a human. Falcon then told the team to stay in touch with him. The Tree of Death Falcon became a suspect after Gwen and the player found his fingerprints on a mug in Annette's ranger cabin. He initially pointed a crossbow at the team, and when they identified themselves, Falcon rebuked the team for sneaking up on him. He claimed not to know who Annette was, telling the team that he had come across the cabin while looking for a place to sleep. Gwen then informed him about the murder and the magic tree, neither of which he claimed he knew about. Gwen then revealed that the team had unmasked novelist Arthur Darkwood as a demon, surprising Falcon, who told the team that Arthur had maneuvered the team into a trap by coming to Yellowstone. Falcon was spoken to again about the threat he sent to Annette. He clarified that his letter was only a warning and revealed that he and Annette used to be lovers. When Annette was bitten by a werewolf, she left him in order to answer the call of the wild. Heartbroken, Falcon stopped looking after himself and became a supernatural hunter, forgetting about Annette. However, when he got wind of fellow hunter Ruth Wu's plans to hunt down Annette's pack, Falcon tried to warn her, but she laughed in his face and said that she did not need him anymore. Falcon was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Zeke Davis for Annette's murder. Later, Chief Arrow and the player asked Falcon for help in confronting Zeke. Falcon warned the team that it was a suicide mission, but after Chief Arrow revealed that they had no choice, Falcon suggested that they used the essence of the magic tree to amplify their weapons. He then told the player that he appreciated them for avenging Annette's murder. Case appearances *Dead Heat (Case #12 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *Weirder Stuff (Case #13 of Supernatural Investigations) *The Tree of Death (Case #15 of Supernatural Investigations) *Don't Die over Spilled Milk (Case #17 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) Gallery AStrongSupernatural.png|Annette Strong, Falcon's late ex-girlfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects